The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in managing resources. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to discovering and managing configuration item information for resources.
A Configuration Management Database (CMDB) is a unified repository of information. An exemplary CMDB stores data that describes resources in an Information System (IS). Included in the CMDB are documents called Configuration Items (CIs). A CI is a document that provides a description of one or more resources within the IS, including hardware resources (e.g., storage devices, servers, routers, etc.) as well as software resources (applications, databases, etc.).